


Mon Petit Chat

by Gkyhdjr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: yeah its a little short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gkyhdjr/pseuds/Gkyhdjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the poem 'Mon Petit Chat' which I found while looking for inspiration. It describes Adrien's life so well.</p><p>When the day of the disappearance of Adrien's mom comes, Ladybug tries to remind him that one day, his mother will return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Petit Chat

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short and sweet, but I found this poem and it is so good. Full poem at the end notes.
> 
> Also if anyone ever sees any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me. I read over it, but I just always miss them. I don't know why

Mon Petit Chat

_Mon petit chat, why are you so sad? Mon petit chat, you mustn’t cry like that._

Adrien had been acting odd all day. Even as they flung themselves around Paris, the time when he was usually most happy, he was silent. There wasn’t even any flirting. They talked, but it was mostly her voice that was heard in the darkness of the night. She hadn’t really said anything, up until she looked over and saw silent tears running down his mask. She immediately stopped and grasped his clawed hand.

“What’s wrong?” She asked simply, her tone implying she had been noticing his strange behavior. Chat did not respond for a moment, his eyes cast down to the ground. Then he sighed, running a hand through his hair, then he sat down on the ground. 

_My mama went out, and now I’m all alone and bored._

“Today was the day my mom disappeared.” He mumbled, still looking at the ground. Tears once again welled up in his eyes. Ladybug watched sadly. He always had a hard time talking about his mom. Even after a year of dating, Marinette didn’t really know that much about her besides her appearance, that she disappeared, and that she really loved Adrien. 

“Chaton…” Ladybug mumbled in sympathy, kneeling down in front of him. She hesitantly reached out and wiped some tears away from his cheeks and his mask. He closed his eyes, but besides that, he didn’t react at all to her touch. “I’m so sorry…” She whispered. He shrugged slightly, like it didn’t matter, but his eyes and tears told her differently.

“I miss her so much…” He said quietly. Ladybug pulled him close into a hug, reached a hand up and pushing his head onto her shoulder.

“I know… But I’m sure she’d be proud of you.” Ladybug whispered to him, running a hand through his hair and around his cat ears. She could feel him shaking as his arms came up and grasped her, like she was a lifeline. 

"I j-just miss her voice, and the w-way that she used to play the piano with me, and when she would sing me to sleep.." Chat said, sobs making his speak stutter. Ladybug let him let it all out. Let him talk about the better times when his dad was less strict and kinder, when there was happiness in their big home. When he didn't feel so alone. He talked about the small things, how he used to love to run his hands through her blonde hair. How she used to play hide and seek with him all the time. How they used to walk in the park all together, whenever his father could find the time. How the day she disappeared, a part of him disappeared with her. It made Ladybug's heart break. 

_Mon petit chat, why are you so sad? Mon petit chat, you mustn’t cry like that. Your mama will come back._

“She’ll be back some day Chat, I know it.” Ladybug said, feeling him shake with another sob. “She loved you so much. Too much to not come back.” She felt Chat nod a little, not being able to speak from his crying. 

_She’ll comfort you._

They sat there for what seemed like an hour, his sobs eventually turning into whimpers, then silence. Eventually he pulled away a little and placed a hand on her cheek, while putting his forehead on hers.

“Thank you, my lady.” He whispered, his eyes closed. Ladybug smiled gentle, mumbling a small ‘you’re welcome’, before taking his hands in hers and helping him stand up. She smiled at him, before they went off again, not noticing a masked figure watching them from a far off building. The figure smiled, blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. 

“Oh, Adrien…” A feminine voice said quietly, easily lost in the breeze. “I’m so glad.” She said, watching the blonde haired boy jump away with the spotted girl, banter starting, his laugh ringing throughout Paris. She stood there a moment more, then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone into the night.

_And in her warmth, you’ll dream._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have to say, I headcanon Mama Agreste being the peacock miraculous holder. And yes, it technically was with Gabriel in that little closet thing behind the painting, but just for the sake of the story lets say she has it. And yes, not really a real romantic story, and I probably could have done more. But I haven't written anything for a little and I was bored. And I just like the idea that Mama Agreste is out there somewhere. Preferably watching Adrien from afar for whaever reason.
> 
> Full poem: 
> 
> -Miaou, miaou,  
> -Mon petit chat,  
> Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?  
> -Miaou, miaou.  
> \- Mon petit chat,  
> Faut pas pleurer comme ça.  
> \- Ma maman est partie  
> Pour chasser les souris.  
> Tout seul dans mon panier,  
> Moi je m'ennuie.
> 
> -Miaou, miaou !  
> -Mon petit chat,  
> Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?  
> -Miaou, miaou !  
> -Mon petit chat,  
> Faut pas pleurer comme ça.  
> Ta maman reviendra,  
> Elle te consolera,  
> Au chaud dans ton panier,  
> Tu rêveras.
> 
>  
> 
> "Meow, meow!"  
> "My little cat,  
> Why are you so sad?"  
> "Meow, meow!"  
> "My little cat,  
> You mustn't cry like that."  
> "My mama went  
> To hunt mice,  
> All alone in my basket  
> I'm bored."
> 
> "Meow, meow!"  
> "My little cat,  
> Why are you so sad?"  
> "Meow, meow!"  
> "My little cat,  
> You mustn't cry like that.  
> Your mama will come back,  
> She'll comfort you.  
> In the warmth of your basket,  
> You'll dream."


End file.
